Manifestasi Mimpi
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Yuuma pernah bermimpi untuk memandang Miku dalam balutan gaun putih, wajah tersenyum merona dan tudung yang berkibar.


**Manifestasi Mimpi**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Yuuma pernah bermimpi untuk memandang Miku dengan gaun putih, wajah tersenyum merona dan tudung yang berkibar.

Warnings: Typo(s), picisan, alur kecepatan, etc.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuma masih ingat kali pertama dia bertemu dengan gadis manis itu. Hari itu hujan lebat, bunyi bel yang berdentang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk café tempatnya bekerja.

"Ah, selamat datang!" sepasang batu _topaz_ -nya menangkap sosok gadis kuncir dua yang menggandeng lengan seorang lelaki.

Yuuma terpaku. Gadis itu sangat manis baginya. Surai samudra hijau yang dikuncir sepasang, batu zamrud berkilau indah dan kulitnya yang sehalus porselen.

Hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di benak pemuda surai pastel merah jambu itu; cantik.

Maniknya terus memandangi gadis itu, yang kini sudah duduk di salah satu meja dengan lelaki bersurai serupa yang digandengnya tadi.

Yuuma berusaha merekam semua gerak-gerik si gadis dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana gestur tubuhnya, begaimana dia bicara, suara tawanya yang bagai dentingan lonceng gereja. Ah, Yuuma hanyut dalam lamunannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Yuuma memandangi gadis itu dalam diam, hingga objek visualnya mengalihkan atensi dan membuat zamrudnya bertemu dengan _topaz_ Yuuma dalam satu garis lurus.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Yuuma yang salah tingkah karena ketahuan memandanginya diam-diam, gadis itu tetap tenang. Lalu mengulum sebuah senyum yang amat manis.

Hanya butuh tiga detik bagi Yuuma untuk sadar bahwa dia menyukai manik zamrud itu. Betapa dia mencintai senyumannya. Dan betapa dia telah jatuh padanya; gadis manis yang tak diketahui namanya.

 **.**

Kali kedua mereka bertemu adalah saat tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan di sebuah toko bunga yang cukup dikenal di kota kecil itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam hening. Terhipnotis oleh batu permata di hadapan masing-masing.

Si pemuda yang pertama kali memutuskan kotak mata, sedang si gadis yang pertama kali memecah hening.

"Kau…, si pelayan café itu, 'kan?" si gadis memulai konservasi.

"Eh? Ah, iya." Yuuma menjawab. Lalu sunyi kembali menerpa.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku."

"Namaku Hayato Yuuma."

Lalu mereka tertawa, canggung karena berkata secara bersamaan. Hari itu, berlatarkan toko bunga, cakrawala berpendar biru, mereka pertama kali bertukar nama.

 **.**

Lalu, mereka bertemu lagi di lantai dasar sebuah rumah sakit umum.

"Hai." Yuuma menyapa lebih dulu.

"Halo." Miku tersenyum.

"Menjenguk siapa?" tanya Yuuma yang menunjuk buket bunga kuning ceria di dekapan Miku. Marigold.

"Kakakku. Kau?" Yuuma memandang buket bunga putih—Lily—yang dibawanya sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Ibuku."

Mereka melontar senyum, lalu saling bertukar kontak. Sejak hari itu, mereka mulai terbuka dan berbagi cerita pada satu sama lainnya.

 **.**

Seminggu setelahnya, kakak Miku keluar dari rumah sakit. Yuuma menyambutnya dengan 'Selamat.' pada Miku, yang lalu dijawab 'Terima kasih.' oleh si gadis. Yuuma lalu berteman baik dengan Mikuo, kakak Miku, lelaki yang menemani Miku ke cafénya waktu itu.

 **.**

Yuuma dan Miku, hubungan mereka kian dekat, dan bukannya mereka tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Satu hari usai menjenguk ibunya, terkadang Yuuma dan Miku—yang ikut menemaninya—akan pergi ke atap rumah sakit. Menikmati angin yang beradu dalam hening dengan jemari yang saling terjalin.

 **.**

Sebulan setelah itu, Yuuma berdiri menunduk dengan Miku di sisinya. Angkasa monokrom mulai menangis seiring dengan kerumunan di sekeliling mereka yang mulai membubarkan diri. Tak jarang satu atau dua orang yang berpakaian hitam itu mendekati Yuuma hanya untuk berkata 'Aku turut berduka cita', 'Aku mengerti perasaanmu', 'Relakanlah dia' atau 'Dia akan selalu hidup di hatimu'. Ada juga yang hanya menepuk pundak Yuuma perlahan tanpa mengucap kata-kata penyemangat.

Dan Yuuma serta Miku masih setia berdiri di sana. Enggan membubarkan diri dengan bahu yang bersentuhan, seolah mencari kehangatan di balik dinginnya dunia.

Keduanya diam, membiarkan suara rintik hujan memanjakan telinga mereka. Membiarkan tetes air mata nirwana memberatkan pakaian mereka yang kian basah.

Tak lama setelah itu, Miku bersuara setelah sadar akan hujan yang semakin lebat dan pakaian gelap pemuda di sampingnya sudah kuyup.

"Kau basah," seru Miku sembari menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi didekapnya pada Yuuma.

"Ayo pergi, aku tidak mau kau terkena demam." Yuuma tersentak, kemudian mengambil buket putih yang disodorkan padanya. Kemudian dia melangkah, meletakkan buket lily itu di depan sebuah pusara yang basah.

Memaksakan seulas senyum tipis dan berbisik pelan, "… Terima kasih atas segalanya, Bu." Lalu Yuuma berbalik, menyusul Miku yang sudah berada di tepi jalan dengan pakaian yang sama basahnya dengan dia. Miku tersenyum tipis menyambut Yuuma sambil membuka parasol yang sedari tadi tertutup di tangannya.

Meninggalkan makam tempat ibu Yuuma dikebumikan.

 **.**

Malam itu, langit tampak murung. Hujan turun dengan lebat diiringi angin yang menangis, guntur yang berteriak dan petir yang berkilat—badai. Miku menghabiskan hari di apartemen Yuuma.

Tak ada pelukan, kecupan ataupun pergulatan di atas kasur. Hanya duduk bersisian di sofa dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Saling berbagi selimut di depan televisi yang menyala dengan tangan yang bersentuhan, saling berbagi kehangatan.

Tak ada air mata yang terteteskan atau kalimat pengiburan yang keluar dari kedua insan itu. Hanya terdengar bunyi dari televisi yang terabaikan.

Yuuma tidak menangis dan Miku tidak menghibur. Karena mereka sudah terbiasa mengerti perasaan satu sama lain dalam hening yang mengudara di antara mereka.

 **.**

Miku pernah berkata ingin menikah di hari pertama bulan Juni. ' _June Brides_ ' jawabnya riang saat Yuuma bertanya mengapa. Oleh karena itu, beberapa bulan sebelumnya, Yuuma sudah mulai menyisihkan uang gajinya.

 **.**

Matahari bersinar hangat di bawah kaki langit, hari yang cerah di pertengahan bulan Mei. Mikuo yang tersenyum, Miku yang merona dan Yuuma yang berlutut di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pengantinku." Yuuma membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang diselimuti beludru merah yang berisi dua cincin berlapis emas putih dengan takhtahan batu hijau di salah satu cincin dan batu kuning di cincin lainnya.

 _Emerald_ dan t _opaz_ , perwujudan netra mata keduanya.

Miku tertegun, paras manisnya penuh dengan semburat merah. Hingga Mikuo menepuk pundaknya, menyadarkannya pada realita, bahwa ada pemuda yang masih setia berlutut di hadapan Miku, mewanti jawaban dari bibir sewarna mawarnya.

Gadis itu menganguk sekali dengan susah payah, meneguk saliva sebelum berkata 'Aku juga mencintaimu.' lalu merengkuh pemuda di hadapannya itu ke dalam dekapan erat dengan wajah yang menyiratkan suka cita dengan sudut-sudut matanya yang meneteskan likuid asin karena haru.

Hari itu, marga seorang gadis—wanita, berkuncir dua berubah dari Hatsune menjadi Hayato. Hayato Miku.

 **.**

Yuuma pernah bermimpi untuk memandang Miku dengan gaun putih, wajah tersenyum merona dan tudung yang berkibar. Membelai wajah porselen Miku kala deru angin memainkan anak rambutnya. Lalu menggenggam jemari halus Miku yang terbalut sarung tangan sutra putih sambil tertawa bahagia dengan hiasan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis kanan.

Yuuma pernah bermimpi memandang Miku dengan gaun putih mekar dan buket bunga di tangan. Yuuma _memang_ pernah bermimpi tentang gadis pujaannya.

Bermimpi menjemput Miku di hadapan altar tempat janji suci dikumandangkan, alih-alih di depan makam tempat isak tangis terdengar.

Yuuma memang mengelus wajah Miku, namun sentuhannya dibalas dinginnya kaca pigura. Yuuma memang memandang Miku, Miku yang tengah tersenyum manis—yang diabadikan di selembar kertas foto.

Dan tudung pengantin Miku memang berkibar, namun tidak di atas mahkota samudra kehijauan Miku, melainkan di atas batu kelabu dingin bercetak nama 'Hayato Miku'.

Tanggal 1 Juni. Seharusnya Miku menari riang di bawah terpaan hangat sang mentari. Bukan terbujur kaku di pembaringan terakhirnya, terkubur tumpukan selimut tanah yang dingin.

Pemuda yang seharusnya tersenyum bahagia hari itu memandang pilu makam di hadapannya. Pada batu nisan dingin yang seakan menertawakannya. Pada pigura kecil di depan batu nisan, di mana wajah gadis tambatan hatinya terpoles rona merah muda tersenyum riang dengan gaun putih dan tudung yang berkibar.

Dia bergumam kecil kala langit mulai menangis, " _June Brides_ , heh?" Yuuma jatuh berlutut, tampak tak berdaya di hadapan pusara gadis tercintanya.

Tidak ada senyum yang muncul di paras pemuda yang sarat akan duka itu.

Kali itu, Yuuma menangis dengan keras.

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari _pre-wedding_ -nya, Miku berdandan cantik dengan gaun putih pengantinnya. Hanya untuk berakhir terlontar ke tengah jalan akibatnya mobilnya yang bertabrakan dengan bis berpengemudi mabuk dalam perjalanan pulang. Gaun putihnya ternoda merah. Miku meregang nyawa dengan Yuuma dalam dekapannya, tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Setidaknya, Miku tersenyum bahagia di kala terakhirnya memelukmu, Yuuma."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hola~ I'm back with another YuuMi fanfic (9*A*)9 Gimana? Alur kecepatan? Gimana, sedihnya kerasa? Bayangin Miku yang tersenyum bahagia gegara bisa ngelindungi Yuuma dari jemputan maut itu... Saya baper :""D #nangis_di_pojokan.**

 **Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
